Swim Week
by Bananna
Summary: Wether you are currently in high school or you have long since graduated...you know you dreaded it too. Join the Sky High super group of friends as they band together to face one of the ultimate evils of teenage life.
1. Chapter 1

It was gym time; which usually meant that a select few would gain glory, others would be completely humiliated, and the rest would be thoroughly entertained.

But before this round of Save the Citizen was started, Coach Boomer (Sonic Boom to those who cared) stood on his referee chair to make an announcement.

"All right, listen up." He yelled not quite loud enough to shatter the windows. "Next week we will begin our mandatory swimming section. Make sure you bring a bathing suit. Principle Powers requested that I make sure to announce that girls will only be allowed to wear a modest one piece bathing suit, and that all Pyros will be required to swim at least once during the week."

"Dude, like why single out the Pyros?" Zack asked in his usual dimwitted manner.

"Because stupid; water is the overall arch enemy of all fire wielders." Magenta said with a roll of her eyes.

"Wonder what Warren thinks?" Ethan said.

The group was unable to ask their favorite Pyro as he and their favorite flyer were suited up and ready to defend their title as Undefeated Save the Citizen champs. Sitting in the bleachers, the group had the pleasure of seeing the disturbed looks of all three of the other Pyros that attended Sky High. However, if the announcement perturbed their Pyro, they couldn't tell.

On the floor…

After hearing the announcement, Will nervously looked at his best friend/partner in "crime", worried that the announcement of impending doom had rattled the taller teen any. As it was, the announcement had him rattled. He hated swimming at school. All the girls would see him without his shirt. That was just embarrassing. Sure he was super strong, but his baby fat hadn't gotten the memo yet. His musings about the upcoming torture/embarrassment session were interrupted by his friend.

"STRONGHOLD!" Warren yelled. He mentally rolled his eyes at the other teen's trip to lala land. "Get your head out of the clouds!" he ordered. The other teen looked at him and he was able to see the curiosity and worry cross the teen's face. He discreetly looked up to see the rest of the group of teens that had insisted on invading his life to see the same look of mixed horror and concern. 'Great' he thought shaking his head and powering up.

With that Coach Boomer blew his whistle and the two teens made short work of their opponents and saved the "citizen".

It was a Friday, and that meant that Gym was the last class of the day. After he and Warren had wiped the floor with their opponents they had gone back to the locker room to change. Will was eager to talk to his friend about the announcement of the swimming section. It would be interesting to hear his opinion about it. He assumed that, though it would be an embarrassing situation for the rest of them, it would be a terrifying situation for his friend. After all, everyone knew that Pyros were afraid of water. Why else would they only be required to swim one day where the rest of the school was required to swim all five days?

Warren was smarter than most people gave him credit for. And he wasn't big on chit chat. Given the curiosity level (very high) and the tact level (very low) of the group of freshmen that currently insisted on invading his life; it was easy to come to the conclusion that as soon as they saw him they would bombard him with ridiculous questions concerning him and water. So, being the smart guy that he was, he tactfully avoided them. Which, if he was being truthful, wasn't all that hard.

You would think that being a super hero in training he should be able to change faster than he did. But by the time he had changed back into his street clothes and made his way to the other side of the locker room where Warren's locker was, the older teen had made himself scarce, Will frowned in disappointment. Besides commiserating with his quickly becoming best friend, Will wanted to let the other teen know that he had support; that if the coming week got too hard to deal with, that he and the others would be there for him.

The rest of the gang were of the same mindset as Will was, and Warren had eluded them just as easily as he had Will. He really didn't want to deal with their misguided sense of concern. So he skillfully avoided them until the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and then quickly boarded his bus. And as luck, or irony, would have it he had the perfect excuse to avoid them the entire weekend too. He smirked and raised his hand in farewell as the gang came running out of the building in time to see his bus take off.

***

Josie Stronghold had a lot on her plate. She was a successful business woman, a super hero and a full time mother. She tried very hard to be at home when her son returned from school every day. Today she had barely enough time to change out of her hero costume and get a snack started before her son and his group of friends came marching in the front door. It hadn't been that much of an adjustment for her when her house had been designated the unofficial gathering place afterschool for homework and hanging out.

Up until homecoming the afternoon schedule was pretty predictable. The kids would show up, eat some snacks, take over the living room and start on some homework, then they would get sidetracked and start playing some game. After homecoming though, things weren't so predictable. Every now and then the group would choose someone else's house to do their homework at, and every time Will would come home late in the evening with a disappointed but determined look in his eye, mumbling something about someday or next time.

Steve had guessed that it was due to some new video game. But she knew that it had something to do with the newest addition to the little group of friends. She had seen him at homecoming, after everyone had been depassified. He was standing as far back as he could, trying to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. She knew Steve hadn't seen him, but she had, and surprisingly, she had liked him on the spot.

On a normal day, the group of teens would head straight for the kitchen and then head into the living room to start on homework. That was why she always made sure the snacks were set out on the table; to avoid any unnecessary damage to her kitchen when 'starving' super teens scavenged for sustenance. Today though, they all went straight for the living room. Curious she poked her head around the door frame to see the group of friends all in similar states of slouched defeat.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" she heard Layla ask.

"Don't know." Her son replied. "He didn't seem to be in the mood to talk."

"Duh," that was Magenta, "When is he EVER in the mood to talk?"

Josie didn't consider herself a nosy mother, but she couldn't help her curiosity, so she stepped around the corner and asked, "Who's not in the mood to talk about what?"

Every head immediately snapped up and in her direction, their eyes wide with surprise. Their shock and anything other feelings generated as a result of her curious intrusion on their conversation was quickly forgotten when their eyes registered the plate of snack sandwiches she had in her hands.

And just as she suspected, the food would loosen her son's tongue.

"Coach Boomer announced that next week is swim week." He said as he grabbed two sandwich squares and shoved them in his mouth.

"We're worried about Warren." Layla admitted as she took out a baggie of grapes and popped one into her mouth.

And the pieces of today's puzzle came together in her head. Warren was a pyro, like his father had been. The group of teens were worried about how the upcoming week would affect their newest friend.

"Did he seem worried about it?" She asked as she gently sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Don't really know." Her son said around a sandwich square. "He kind of avoided us after the announcement."

"Well, why don't you give him his space today, and give him a call tomorrow; invite him over for dinner or something." She had an idea why she hadn't seen the teen at all since homecoming, but she wanted to make sure that her son understood that ALL his friends were welcome in their home.

Will sighed but nodded, "Yah, yah I'll give him a call tomorrow." A slow smile spread across his face. That seemed to lift the cloud from the group of teens and set the immediate cosmos at rights.


	2. Chapter 2

MONDAY

CH2

Monday came and Will wasn't the only one to board the school bus with mixed feelings. He had tried all weekend to get a hold of who he considered his best friend with no luck. He had even gone so far as to ask his parents to drive him over to the other teen's house. That had been a disappointment before it even got started, as his parents had no idea where the Peace residence was. He was greeted by the rest of the gang in the usual manner; "Hay," "Waz up my man?", 'eye roll', of course he had walked to the bus stop with Layla, so she had already greeted him. He plopped down into the bus seat.

"So," he began, "did anyone else have any luck with Warren?" A chorus of no's was his answer.

"I tried to call him under the pretense of needing his help with the Super Science homework, but no one answered the phone." Ethan elaborated.

"Tried to call and invite him to trash me in basketball, but same as E-man." Zach added.

"Same here with the phone." Magenta said.

"I stopped by his house, but no one was there." Layla said.

With the admission everyone turned to stare at her as if she had grown two heads. "You know where he lives?!" They all said in unison. Their reaction caused the outspoken flower child to shrink back into her seat somewhat. "Long story." She said. "When I went to the Paper Lantern and asked Mrs. Chang about him, she said that he had asked for this weekend off two months ago." She finished.

"Who is Mrs. Chang?" Ethan asked.

"Wait, how do you know where he lives?" Will was still stuck on that.

"Dude, I didn't know you spoke Chinese too." Zach commented, which earned him a slap to the back of the head and an exasperated eye roll from Magenta.

"Mrs. Chang is his boss at the Paper Lantern Ethan. Did she say why he asked for the weekend off? There is no way he would have known that this week was going to be swim week, is there?" Magenta asked.

"No. She just smiled this really weird smile and told me he'd be back to work on Tuesday." Layla answered.

"Tuesday?" Ethan asked.

"So, does that like mean, he won't be at school today?" Zack asked.

"It's a grand possibility." Layla said.

"How come he showed you where he lives?" Will asked pouting.

Layla sighed. She really didn't want to tell that story. She didn't really have the energy to keep them from coming to the wrong conclusions. "Like I said, it's a long story involving my mother and his cat. And I don't completely understand it myself. So let's just leave it at that." She said with finality.

That seemed to signal the end of that particular conversation. It wasn't long before they experienced yet another "smooth" landing on the school tarmac. They were exiting the bus when Ethan, who was in the front of the line of friends, suddenly stopped at the top of the school bus stairs.

"Wait…so Warren won't be at school today?" worry tinted his question and etched on his face as he turned to look at Layla.

She cocked her head to the side, "Probably not. Like I said, Mrs. Chan told me he would be back on Tuesday." She answered, "Why does it matter?"

"Whoa, hold up," Zach interjected as they jumped off the bus, "You don't remember the last time Warren wasn't at school?"

"Oh great." Magenta said, "Now I know where they're going with this."

Confused, Will looked at each of his friends as they conversed. "Would somebody like to fill me in?" he asked.

"Jimmy Buntinelli." Ethan said as if the name would explain everything.

"Oh." Layla finally got it.

"So?" Will was still confused.

"Jimmy Buntinelli took over as the school bully after Homecoming." Magenta explained.

"He's afraid of fire. So when Warren is here, he leaves us alone." Zach continued.

"But when Warren doesn't come to school…it's like open season on sidekicks, especially us. He does everything he can to make our lives miserable." Ethan finished.

"How come I didn't know about this?" Will asked.

"You were off in lala land flirting with the new girl." Layla stated. There was no recrimination or scorn in her voice, simply because after the adrenalin and magic of Homecoming had worn off, it really did feel a bit creepy to be kissing. So it was a mutual decision to give up on a romantic relationship and go back to being friends. Further proof that it was the right decision was that there was absolutely no awkwardness the next day.

"Well, I'll protect you guys. I mean, Speed and Lash left you alone after I kicked their trash in Save the Citizen." Will said.

"You and Warren," Layla corrected him, "you and Warren."

"And no offense, but you aren't intimidating." Magenta said matter of factly. "So you would probably end up with a detention if you tried to 'protect' us." Will was completely oblivious to her sarcasm when it came to him protecting them.

"I can be intimidating." Will insisted. Now it was his turn to be on the receiving end of the 'you just grew a second head' look. "Don't look at me like that," he whined, "I can be very intimidating." Now the group of sidekicks just looked like they were going to explode from suppressed laughter.

"So, where's Peace?" that one question shattered the good mood of the gang.

They all froze like deer in headlights. They turned to see none other than Jimmy Buntinelli waiting for them at the top of the school steps, not unlike Speed and Lash had on their first day of school. He was flanked by his cronies, affectionately called Beef Head 1 and Beef Head 2 by the entire school population (except in their direct presence).

Will stepped to the front of the gang. "He's on vacation today." He said in the most calming tone he had.

Jimmy stepped down and walked right up to Will. Jimmy was taller so Will had to look up to meet his eyes when he stopped directly in front of him, leaving only a foot of space between them. Will was ashamed to admit that he was a tad bit intimidated. But at the same time a fleeting satisfaction came to him; he didn't have to look up as much as he did when he and Warren went toe to toe.

"So your saying the big bad pyro is too scared to face a little water?" he mocked.

Having been unable to corner their friend and ask if he was frightened at the prospect of swimming, and unsure of the circumstances and reasons for his disappearance over the weekend, they were unable to defend against the mocking. But that didn't stop Zack from trying.

"Warren's not afraid of anything." Zack spouted off, "You'll see. When he gets here tomorrow, he'll show you."

Jimmy scoffed and shifted his focus from Will to the verbose blond. "He'll show me what?"

Zack stuttered, his bravado and courage making fast retreat under the scrutiny of the school bully. "Uh…He'll show you…uh…yah…he just will…" he stammered as he shifted on his feet and looked to the ground.

Jimmy sneered at the squirming teen. He hated sidekicks, and this particular bunch of sidekicks were the worst; thinking that they were heroes. Just because they "saved" the school at homecoming, they thought they were heroes. The thought made his stomach turn in disgust. What made things even worse was that they had pulled Peace into their pathetic little group. That seemed to put them on an even higher pedestal in the eyes of the majority of the student population. His sneer turned to an evil grin. Peace not showing up to face down a little bit of water put a crack in that pedestal. He was going to knock it down. Today would be fun, very fun. He would pick them off, one by one. By the time he was done, no one would ever put this group of losers above him. No sidekick would ever dare to think they were anything more.

He started off with the classics.

Between 1st and 2nd period he cornered the dorky kid that glowed in the first floor restroom. Biff (Beef Head 1) held the kid still while he pulled the kids underwear over his head, effectively immobilizing him with a super wedgie. Then Milton (Beef Head 2), but only his parents ever called him that, spun the kid around until they were sure the kid was going to puke. And just at that point Jimmy shoved the kid's underwear covered head in the toilet and flushed it. They left the kid whimpering on the floor.

2nd period he was able to sabotage Will Stronghold's project, which left him looking like an incompetent fool in front of a Sarnian Toxic Swamp Sludge covered Mr. Medulla.

Between 2nd and 3rd period he put some of the Sarnian Toxic Swamp Sludge all over the flower chick's locker. The thing with Sarnian Toxic Swamp Sludge is that it is harmless to things organic, but reacts to metals. So Jimmy was practically howling with laughter when it looked like the Stronghold kid was responsible for sealing her locker shut. The flower chick and everyone within 5 lockers on each side were unable to get anything out of their lockers until the Sludge was properly cleaned up; which Stronghold was promptly assigned to assist with. Now he just had to think of a way to humiliate the ultimate dork and the Guiney pig girl. What ridicules powers!

"You know it wasn't me, right?" Will asked nervously.

"Yes I know it wasn't you." Layla said as they sat down at their usual table.

Will was relieved that she didn't blame him for the mess that was now her locker. He shouldn't have been surprised that it was the destruction of her Honysuckle plant that had upset her and not the showing up to her classes unprepared because she all her books and notes were toast.

"Hay guys." Ethan greeted them.

"Why are you wearing your gym shorts?" Will asked. He was on the Hero track so of course he hadn't known about Zack's bathroom run in with Jimmy Buntinelli.

Zack cringed and immediately looked back at his lunch. "Jimmy." Was all he said.

Still confused he looked to Layla. She just gave him a look that said she would tell him later.

"Where's Maj?" Layla asked. Layla was usually the first one to enter the cafeteria (today had been different for obvious reasons) and Magenta was never far behind. But today she and Will were late and Magenta was still not there.

"Don't know." answered Zack.

"She said something about needing to go to the lady's room after Trans Basics." Ethan said. (Transformation Basics; a freshmen level class that helps students understand and cope with their various powers that cause them to transform in one way or another).

Layla looked at her watch, a little worry feeling nagging at the back of her mind. "She usually doesn't take this long."

Just as she was going to suggest that she go look for her, Magenta came rushing to their table looking slightly flushed.

"You O.K?" Layla questioned.

"Yah," Magenta said. "I had to do some creative dodging. I overheard our dear friend Jimmy plotting to trap me in a hamster ball between classes."

"That's horrible!" Layla exclaimed.

"I'm glad that he didn't get to you too." Zack said solemnly.

"What do you mean get to you too?" Will questioned.

"He and Beef Head 1 and 2 gave me a super wedgie and swirly this morning. That is why I'm in my gym shorts." Zack said. He was embarrassed by being so easily pushed around and mad at himself and the jerk that was targeting them.

"I'm pretty sure that he's the one behind the slime on my locker." Layla added.

"That makes sense." Magenta said.

"A hamster ball is pretty vicious." Ethan piped up. "Did you hear how he was planning to get you to shift?"

"No," she said, "Just that he thought it would be a great idea."

"Dude," he continued, "We gott'a do something about him. I almost hurled this morning and I almost got a detention for missing half of second period."

"What can we do?" Layla asked.

"We can get back at him." Magenta suggested.

"No." Will vetoed, "That would make us no better than him."

"So, do we go talk to Principle Powers?" Ethan asked.

"That is an option." Layla said, "Although the only one of us that has a case right now is Zack."

"Dude!" Zack almost panicked. "No way I'm going to the Principle alone."

"Why not?" Will asked. He was entirely too dense sometimes.

" 'Cus, that would like, give him even more of a reason to come after me." Zack said.

Will still looked like he didn't have a clue.

Magenta rolled her eyes. "Let's just make sure none of us are alone until Warren gets back." She said.

"Good idea." Layla agreed.

"What good would that do?" Ethan asked. "He would still torture us even if it was more than one of us. He does have Beef head 1 and Beef head 2 to back him up."

"Yes, but more than one means a witness." Magenta expounded.

"Yah, I get it." Zack said, looking for all the world like he had had an earth shattering epiphany. "If he does try anything on someone else then I won't be the only one with a case to take to the principle and there would be someone to back up the story."

"Brilliant deduction, you get a rubber-ducky-dewy-button." Magenta deadpanned.

"But how are we going to make sure we are together all the time?" Ethan asked. "We all have different schedules."

"Not different enough." Layla said. "I don't think he'll try anything on Will. But the rest of us have classes close enough that if not together between classes, we can at least see each other from the class room doors."

"So we don't leave the class room until we can see someone else at their door?" Zack asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Magenta said.

"I'm sorry I'm not much help." Will said.

"Don't worry about it." Layla said. "Just make sure he doesn't get near any more of you projects."

Just then the warning bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of the 7 minutes they had to get to their next classes.

"I guess I'll see you guys at gym then." Will said to the group as he dumped his trash. "I really am sorry about your locker." He directed at Layla for what could have literally been the hundredth time.

"I know it wasn't you." Layla said. "So you have nothing to be sorry for. But thank you for your concern."


	3. Chapter 3

Still Monday

CH 3

Their plan had worked. It was between 6th and 7th period that Jimmy would have made his move on Ethan, but he didn't leave the classroom until Zack and Layla poked their heads in. Layla smiled sweetly at Jimmy and the Beef Heads while Zack and Ethan scowled at them as they passed them on their way to grab Magenta. Will met the group at the door to the girl's locker room where Layla and Magenta quickly went in and the boys continued to the other locker room to prepare for gym. They didn't dawdle like they normally would, but instead practiced their super outfit changing lessons, with Zack actually succeeding on the first try. The girls joined them on the bleachers minutes later. The group watched with satisfaction as Jimmy, Beef Head 1 and Beef Head 2 entered. Under Boomer's watchful eyes all Jimmy could do was toss the group an intimidating look filled with the promise of future humiliation.

The students normally spread out all around the arena like gymnasium, but today, Coach Boomer had cordoned off three quarters of the bleachers, leaving only one side open to sit in. This made for closer quarters than most of the students liked. And had Warren been there, he may or may not have silently mused about the merits of structuring an investigative experiment on the similarities and differences of reducing special separation between opposing high school social groupings and differential electro-magnetic fields. But then again, he was also of the opinion that mixing social psychology with electro-magnetic field theory was somewhat akin to cross contamination of the grossest kind. So he really wouldn't have spent much time on the postulate of the fleetingly proposed study.

But we digress…

The new seating arrangements may have been a bother to most of the students that had 7th period gym, but for the Freshmen Five it was actually beneficial. Because everyone was crowded into the one section of seating, there were no empty spaces around them; thus Jimmy and Co.'s plan to harass them by sitting behind them was thwarted. This left the five friends blissfully unaware of Jimmy's stewing and able to concentrate on Coach Boomer who was bringing his whistle to his lips to call the rowdy bunch of teens to attention.

The ear splitting whistle brought immediate silence.

"Alright you bunch of whiner babies." Boomer began. "For those of you who forgot over the weekend, this week we will conduct our annual mandatory section on swimming. I will remind you that you are required to bring with you tomorrow and for the rest of this week a bathing suit. Girls, if your suit is not a modest one piece suit, you will be required to complete this section in you gym uniform or take a failing grade. Any questions?" he asked.

Before anyone could even contemplate asking a question he continued, "Too bad. We will watch a 25 minute informational video that explains the concepts and mechanics of five swimming strokes, four of which you will be required to demonstrate. It would behoove you to take copious notes as there will be a test at the end. Each day of the remainder of the week you will be required to demonstrate your ability to perform a specified stroke."

He paused as a tentative hand went up somewhere in the middle of the assembled teens. Boomer recognized the teen and guessed at the question. "Pyros," he said in annoyance, the hand immediately went down. "Will be required to demonstrate one stroke. And those with documented medical conditions, such as allergy to chlorine, will not be required to participate in the practical demonstrations. However that just means that the test that you take today will be the only opportunity for a grade on this section." The hand that had been half in the air was quickly pulled back down.

"There will be no talking and no sleeping tolerated during this video." Boomer warned before pressing a button on his ever present gadget remote. A large screen lowered form the ceiling where the 'citizen' usually dangled. The five friends shared a worried glance. They all wondered if those not present today would have the opportunity to watch the video and take the test another day. But none of them wanted to raise their hand and ask. So each silently decided to themselves that they would take enough notes to share with their absent friend.

The 25 minute video seemed to take forever. By the end each of the five teens had at least two full pages on each stroke. The video had detailed the side stroke, breast stroke, free style or the crawl as the video said some mistakenly called it. It also explained the back stroke even going into detail about elementary back stroke. Which if one thought about it was really like the breast stroke but on your back. The last stroke the video explained was the butterfly. Practically every teen in the audience was wondering if people really were coordinated enough to complete that particular stroke with out drowning.

Boomer gave them five minutes to review their notes, while the other seating sections were opened up.

As he passed out the paper test he gave the testing instructions. "You may now move to different seating. You must have at least one seat empty on either side, behind and in front of you. No notes. Mrs. Norris, Mr. Medulla and Mr. Boy are in the observation deck, they will see if you are cheating. If you are caught cheating you will receive a failing grade and detention."

The students grumbled about the instructions as they all relocated to comply with the seating instructions.

"Why are they being so strict about everything?" Zack asked as the five friends moved to spread out.

"Because this is a regular school board section. They have to comply with the rest of the district's testing standards." Magenta said.

"Really?" Will asked.

"Yup. I hear we have gymnastics and basketball later in the year." Magenta confirmed.

"Gymnastics?" Ethan gulped.

"NO TALKING!" Boomer yelled.

They and the rest of the students that had been chatting as they moved hastily closed their mouths and settled into their new seats quickly and quietly.

They had the remainder of the class period to complete the 50 question multiple choice test. Ten minutes later the first student silently approached Coach Boomer to hand in their completed test. Soon after the rest of the students trickled down from their seats in the bleachers to hand in their completed tests for grading. The gang was amused to note that Jimmy was still sweating over his test as the bell rang and Boomer shouted for all pencils down.

Gym was the last period of the day. Which would be a blessing this week as they would not be crunched for time to change out of their swim clothes to get to their next class. Instead they would have a few minutes more before they had to be at their buses.

The gang quickly went to their lockers and made it to their bus before Jimmy and the Beef Heads could catch up to them. They saw the other teen scowling, looking for them to torment them, from the front steps.

"I don't think I've ever been this glad to be on the bus." Zack said.

"You like the bus ride." Magenta flatly pointed out.

"So." Was all Zack could come up with.

"I really hope Warren is back tomorrow." Ethan said.

"He should be." Layla said. "But even if he isn't we need to do something."

"Yah." Will agreed with her. "We shouldn't have to put up with this." At this statement he received a mild glare from the rest of the teens. Though Jimmy had targeted him, the other four had suffered far more at the other teen's hands.

"What gives with him anyway?" Zack asked, his courage to be annoyed was directly proportional to the distance between him and said bully.

"I don't think they've cracked the villain mind in the wonderful world of psychology yet." Magenta deadpanned.

"I'm not sure he's a villain." Layla said, willing to believe the best of everyone until handed hard evidence to the contrary, her association with Warren was a prime example. "Maybe he has some issues at home."

"Then his issues must be like a million times worse than Warren's." Zack said without thinking.

"That's not fair." Layla quickly reprimanded him.

The rest of the teens couldn't think of anything to say to that. Sure everyone knew that Warren's dad was a Super Villain, and everyone knew that talking about his dad in any way earned you a quick sympathy session for fried chicken. But not even they had been able to get the whole story out of the quiet teen.

"We won't know what his issue is unless we ask him." Ethan pointed out. There was complete silence in the group for a few moments as they each, including Ethan himself, processed the absurdity of his statement.

"Yah, I'm pretty sure getting Warren to spill the beans about his dad would be easier and less painful." Zack said after everyone had wrapped their heads around Ethan's statement.

Deciding that a change in topic was in order Layla asked, "So, who's going to compile the notes for Warren?"

"I could do it." Ethan volunteered. "I've finished with all my homework for the day."

"How did you finish?" Zack asked with alarmed disbelief.

"I don't spend my free time doodling 'Zack Attack' all over the place." Ethan commented.

Magenta snorted in amusement, Layla chuckled quietly and Will actually laughed. Shaking their heads they all dug through their bags to grab their notes to give to Ethan to compile. Not long after they said their daily farewells as they reached each of their stops. They had no need for a study session today.

Each went their way to their homes to their own little corners of insanity…er…families, and each hoping that the next day would be a better day. Namely, that Warren would be there to scare Jimmy and the Beef Heads into leaving them alone.

They could hope…


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday

CH 4

It was pouring. And cold.

This did not bode well for any of the students that attended a certain high school, particularly those on a certain track of study. And even more particularly for a specific small group of them.

Will was drenched by the time he made it to the bus stop. Layla had an umbrella and had tired to share it with him. But really, that just resulted in both of them having one half drenched and the other mostly damp. And somehow, as much as she tried to share, he was the one that was more than half drenched so by the time they reached the bus stop he gave up on sharing the umbrella with her.

They didn't have to wait long for the bus. They had learned to stand far back from the curb on days like these. Because of heeding this lesson, they were spared being the victims of the tidal wave of water that the bus created. Once they boarded and reached their seats, the found that Zack had not been so lucky.

"It's all good." He said, "Mom packed extra clothes for me."

"Your mom packs your school bag for you?" Magenta asked in disbelief.

"Totally obsessive about it." Zack answered with out a care in the world. "She thinks that if she packs and unpacks my bag then I can't slip anything past her."

"Does that really work?" Ethan asked in equal disbelief.

"Only 'cuz I haven't got anything to hide." Zack said with the cheesiest grin he had. Which by the way, he thought was the most dashing and debonair in his arsenal.

"Right." Magenta rolled her eyes at him.

Their conversation was interrupted by a particularly bad patch of turbulence, and the rest of the ride was spent nervously clinging to their safety harnesses. Traveling by bus in a storm was never a smooth or enjoyable event. By the time the bus came to a stop, further down the runway than normal (only three of the group noticed and three guesses on who they were), practically all of the students onboard were a little green in the face.

It was unspoken consensus that the freshman five would make a mad dash for the building and then a more sedate walk to Warren's locker. It was raining so they would definitely not find the surly teen on the front steps today.

But they didn't get to the building. Jimmy and the Beef Heads stood in their way, smiling their malicious little smiles.

Jimmy had the ability to make force fields. They were rather weak in the grand scheme of things, but they were strong enough to impress Coach Boomer, and therefore get him on the Hero track. And they were strong enough to keep him from getting drenched as he stood on the front steps blocking the Freshman Five's access to the warm and dry halls of the school.

"Aww." Jimmy mocked. "Wook at the widdle frweshmen." He cooed. "Caught out in the rain." Beef Head 1 and Beef Head 2 laughed from the safety of the force field.

"Just let us pass Jimmy." Will said.

"Not a chance." Jimmy said.

Will was about to step up and make Jimmy move, but Layla tugged on his arm.

"Let's just wait in the bus." She said.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. The hippy chick is talking the brainless brute down." Jimmy taunted.

"Now see here." Will said as he pulled himself from Layla's grasp and walked toward the trio.

"Is there a problem?" The Freshmen Five and the bullies froze at the question. Principle Powers was as involved as any principle was, more so really when you took into account just what some of her students were capable of. But it was rare to see her outside of the school at this time of day. And even less expected in this type of weather. But lucky for the five, she had happened to be walking past the front doors and had decided to stop and watch a few of the buses land. Thus she was able to see the interaction between the group of students on the front steps.

"No." Jimmy was quick to say, "No problem at all. We were just helping these sidekicks stay dry."

Principle Powers was one sharp woman. She had to be. So she wasn't fooled in the least bit. But as she had not seen anything other than a group of teens talking, she could do nothing but raise her eyebrow. The gesture clearly told the teen she didn't buy it, but she was going to let it slide as long as he dropped the issue and got to class double quick.

Everyone quickly made their way inside the doors and the trio of bullies quickly left to make their way to their first period classes. After watching them scamper off, Principle Powers turned her attention to the soaking group of teens that remained.

"I suspect that you'll be looking for Warren today." Principle Powers said. Though she knew all of her students, she watched a few more closely than others. And she had watched with amusement and great interest as this particular group of teens forged a friendship with her most unapproachable, unfriendly, unsociable of students. She held back a smile as the group looked to her with undisguised hope for news on their friend.

"His mother called the attendance office, he won't be in today." Her suspicions that something was afoot were confirmed by the distinct aura of crushed hope and overbearing dread overcame the group upon hearing her words.

"Thank you Principle Powers." Will said for the group, "We appreciate you letting us know."

"Yes, thank you." Layla said politely, "We would have been looking for him all day."

"You are welcome." She said, "Now I suggest you hurry if you wish to change out of your wet clothes before your first classes." With that she turned on her heel and headed toward her office.

"What are we going to do?" Zack asked bordering on panic once Principle Powers was out of earshot.

"We stick to our plan from yesterday." Magenta ordered.

"That only worked because the day was practically over when we thought of it." Zack said panic not abated in the least.

"Will you stop worrying about them?" Layla demanded. "What we should be worried about is why Warren isn't here again today." With those words she had successfully refocused the groups attention.

"Yah." Will agreed, "This is starting to get serious."

"What could have happened do you suppose?" Ethan asked.

Magenta suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall, horror clear on her face.

The group turned to her, expecting her to explain her sudden lack of movement.

"You don't think something happened, you know, like last Christmas?" Her voice was quiet. The rest of the group went instantly still, flashes of memory rooting them in place.

"No." Will denied the possibility. "No. My parents would know. My parents would have told us if they knew."

"Not if it happened after we all left for school." Ethan's voice quavered.

Will frantically slung his backpack off his shoulder and dove into it looking for his emergency phone and hit speed dial 1. The whole group was tense as they waited.

"Mom, no, no everything here's ok." Will said quickly after two rings.

"No," he responded to a question the rest of the group couldn't hear.

"No…mom…just…Principle Powers said Warren wouldn't be here today, you haven't heard anything from his mom have you?" He managed to get out.

The group listened in, holding their breath.

"Ok, thanks." Will said, "Love you." And he hung up. "She hasn't heard anything." He reported. "She said that she would call Principle Powers and ask her to let us know if she does hear anything."

Every one of them heaved a sigh of relief. But their anxiety was still there, and would be until they could see their friend again.

"Shoot!" Ethan exclaimed. "We're not going to have time to change. There's only two minutes left before the bell."

There were varying degrees of dismay and the soggy teens split to go toward their first period classes.

They did follow the previous day's plan, but they didn't see Jimmy or the Beef Heads for practically the rest of the day. This was some measure of immediate relief, but also served to heighten their anxiety and paranoia as their anticipation of an attack grew.

Their fortune was other's misfortune. After nearly being caught by Principle Powers that morning, Jimmy decided it would be in his best interest to not concentrate so heavily on the group of sidekicks he most despised. Instead he chose to torment other, less prominent sidekicks. But he couldn't pass up the opportunity that presented itself in the boy's locker room just before 7th period.

"Man, why do we have to do this stupid swimming section anyway?" Zack complained as he dug his swim trunks out of his locker.

"The Maxville Board of Education decided that it was necessary." Ethan answered as he too dug out his suit.

"This is just stupid." Zack retorted.

"Well it's a perfect fit for you then." Zack and Ethan froze. "Because you're the stupidest sidekick this school has ever seen." Jimmy said maliciously.

Zack began to glow in panic. They were cornered. Will's locker was on the other side of the locker room. There was no one else around; actually it was more like there was no one around that was willing to interfere.

"That was uncalled for." Ethan stammered out.

"No. I think it was pretty accurate." Jimmy smugly replied. "Glowing is the stupidest and most useless power on the face of the planet. Oh wait…turning into a puddle is even worse." He and the Beef Heads laughed.

"How 'bout we give you another swirly?" Jimmy said as he and the Beef Heads advanced on the two cowering teens.

"Hey!" Will interrupted them. "You leave them alone." He demanded.

Jimmy and the Beef Heads stopped their advance, but barely glanced at Will.

"Or what?" Jimmy asked.

"Or I'll tie you into a knot and let Warren know that you've been tormenting his friends when I see him after school." Will bluffed.

"You wouldn't even dare. Besides, even if he did believe your whining, he wouldn't give a rat's ass about you and your trash sidekicks." Jimmy stated not showing any fear at the threat, but he made no move to continue with his obvious previous intent.

"Let's go." He directed to Zack and Ethan. Then he stood as a buffer as they shoved the rest of their stuff in their lockers, grabbed their towels and scurried to the door.

"You don't know him." Will directed to Jimmy, "So don't presume to know what he'll do if I ever told him what you've done to all of us these past few days." With that he turned and left.

Jimmy shrugged and followed a respectable minute after. He wasn't scared in the least bit at the implied threat. No, not at all.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Zack said as they left the locker room. "You totally put him in his place."

"Let's just keep moving." Will said not completely comfortable with what had just happened, but proud of himself for standing up for his friends.

"Yah, you know how Coach Boomer is when people are late, especially if it is for anything other than Save the citizen." Ethan agreed.

Sky High had some impressive technology, after all it was for all intents and purposes a flying saucer. You were sure to never find certain things at any other high school. One of these things was the gym floor on a pneumatic system that with the push of the right button revealed a 5 lane, 25 yard, regulation depth swimming pool.

Now that was awesome.

Will, Zack and Ethan quickly and bashfully joined the girls in the bleachers. There were a few cheerful greetings from scattered acquaintances, a few muffled (and not so muffled) giggles, and plenty of scoffing and sniggering.

"What are you doing?" Will asked Zack in a harsh whisper.

"Showing off my fabulous bod." Zack replied as he continued to strut his way toward where Layla and Magenta already sat.

"Stop it. You look ridiculous!" Will said.

"Chill dude." Zack said, "When you got it flaunt it." Then gave him one of his cheesy smiles and left him standing there with Ethan as he continued to strut his way toward a now thoroughly embarrassed Magenta.

"Some days, I seriously question his sanity." Ethan said before shrugging and moving toward their friends.

Will face palmed. Then he noticed that he was standing alone. And girls were looking at him. And he was in is swim trunks. Before he could eep and run to the safety of his friends, Jimmy and the Beef Heads decided to make their entrance.

"What's the matter Stronghold, baby fat not get the message about the super strength?" Jimmy's cruel voice rose above the general noise of the gym. A cacophony of sniggers, whispers, snide remarks (both hushed behind hands and shouted), catcalls, and compliments broke out after that statement.

Will blushed and was saved from not having a decent come back by Coach Boomer yelling for silence.

"Get to your seats all of you." He shouted.

No one, not even Jimmy wanted to get on Boomer's bad side, so with a sneer he and the Beef Heads pushed past Will to move to seats next to some of the girls in their grade. If there hadn't been a handrail between the bleachers and the pool, Will would have fallen in, and incurred the wrath of Coach Boomer. As it was he quickly regained his balance and moved to sit with the rest of the group.

"Don't listen to anything that he says." Layla quickly whispered to him when he reached them.

"Yah dude." Zack said, "Even if Beef Head 2 has super strength and looks like it; you're still stronger."

"Not helping." Will whispered back. Further efforts at consolation were interrupted by an irritated Coach Boomer.

"Listen up you whiner babies." Boomer yelled.

Everyone stilled and waited for their instructions.

"Today you will demonstrate your proficiency with the Freestyle, commonly and erroneously called the crawl." Boomer began reading from a thin book. "You will each be required to swim two laps using this stroke." The word stroke brought a quiet chuckle from the more immature section of teens, in which Jimmy and the Beef Heads happened to be sitting. Boomer paused and threw an irritated glance at all the students.

"Weak swimmers will be required to use the outside lanes, closest to the walls of the pool. Strong swimmers may use the inner three lanes. There will be no more than four students per lane at any given time. You will enter and exit at this end of the pool. There will be no diving, no running, no rough housing and no shenanigans of any sort. When you are not swimming you will wait quietly in the bleachers until the end of the class period." At the end of this he lowered the book he had been reading from and turned his full attention to the waiting students. "Are there any questions?"

He once again didn't give anyone time to formulate a question before shouting, "Alright then, 20 of you in the pool now!" then blew on his ever-present whistle.

The students closest to the end that Boomer had designated quickly, but without running or diving, got into the pool and began their two laps.

"What does he consider a weak swimmer?" Ethan asked worriedly. He did not consider himself a strong swimmer, as he had only been in a pool twice before in his life.

"Don't worry about it." Layla tried to comfort her friend before he could start panicking and turn into a puddle of neon orange goop. "I'm sure we'll all look like a bunch of amateurs next to the Aquatics."

"Two laps is a lot." Zack said as if just now realizing what was going on.

"It's only a 100 yards." Magenta said. "And there's no current."

"Current?" Ethan asked a little worriedly.

"Yah, like in the ocean." Magenta confirmed while watching the first group of students flounder their way through the exercise.

"You've been swimming in the ocean?" Zack asked astounded.

"Duh." Magenta said, "Part of my family is from the Philippines. We go there every summer."

"That's, like, so cool, ya know." Zack said before he was very easily distracted by one of the girls in a barely one peace suit getting out of the pool. This of course earned him a slap to the head and an extremely displeased look from Magenta.

"Let's get this over with." Layla said lacking her usual enthusiasm.

At her suggestion the Freshmen Five made their way toward the pool.

"Hope you drown!" Jimmy yelled from where he and the beef heads sat waiting for the best time to move and show off.

This comment almost had Ethan melting.

"Ignore them." Layla commanded as they made their way past the rail and toward the edge of the pool.

Zack promptly splashed into the second lane, Magenta immediately following. While Zack spluttered and shivered, Magenta set off to complete her two laps. Will splashed in next to Zack and joined him in freezing, while Layla calmly talked Ethan into the pool.

Soon Magenta and Layla were gracefully on their way to completing their two laps, Will less so, Zack slightly flailing behind him, and Ethan floundering and gasping for breath clutching the wall more than he swam. All the while Jimmy and the Beef Heads making snide commentary.

Thankfully though, that was all the torture that they had to endure for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday

CH 5

The next morning Ethan was a wreck; barely able to keep solid form. He actually melted twice on the bus.

"It's not that bad." Layla tried to soothe her friend.

"Not that bad?" Ethan asked, "I nearly drown yesterday!"

"We're supposed to do the breast stroke today." Magenta said. "You can keep your head out of the water the whole time."

"I didn't have much luck with that yesterday." Ethan almost whaled.

"You survived yesterday, you'll be fine today." Will said as sympathetically as he could.

"Dudes did you see my awesomeness yesterday?" Zack asked. After surviving the previous day, he was now actually looking forward to the rest of the week. However, his enthusiasm was quickly mellowed when the whole group pinned him with frightfully unamused glairs. "Just asking."

They landed shortly after Zack quieted down. They exited the bus and made their way to the front steps as was their custom. There they sat and waited hopefully for their elusive pyro friend, all the while trying to convince Ethan that he would in fact live to see his next birthday, which happened to be in two weeks. They were so engrossed with their reassurances that they failed to notice Jimmy and the Beef Heads come up behind them.

The girls and Will gasped, Zack screamed, Ethan melted again when the trio of bullies dumped buckets of ice cold water on them from behind. They all stood and turned to angrily and fearfully face their assailants. But anything they would have said in their defense, and any taunting that the bullies would have done was stalled by a rather heated question from someone else.

"What the hell is your problem?" Warren asked. He was normally one to willfully ignore the rampant stupidity that was normal teenage interaction at their school. And he would normally leave the five freshmen that had invaded his life to their own devices, believing they needed to toughen up a bit. But Jimmy Buntinelli was one of few people that he had absolutely no patience for.

Jimmy turned so fast that he almost didn't have time to hide the shot of panicked fear that griped him at the sound of the distinctive baritone voice from behind him.

"Well, well, well." Jimmy covered his surprised fear with all the false bravado he could muster. "If it isn't the great scardy cat Warren Peace. Finally muster up the courage to face a little water?"

"You didn't answer my question." Warren said flatly, pointedly ignoring the lame attempt at name calling.

Jimmy worked his jaw, frustrated that the other teen didn't react to his taunts. Though he should have known he wouldn't; he never did. "Sidekicks." He finally spat; unnerved to be on the receiving end of Warren's interrogation stair and very much afraid to tell a lie or half truth to this particular pyro.

Warren raised an eyebrow inviting the irritating teen to elaborate.

"They're sidekicks, that's all the explanation that anyone needs." Jimmy said.

Warren narrowed his eyes. "How long has this been going on?" he directed his question to the soaked group of teens trying to wring the water out of their clothes and book bags.

"Since right after Homecoming." Zack offered.

"But it's gotten worse this week, while you haven't been here." Ethan elaborated.

Warren returned his heated glare to the trio of puffed up teens between him and his … friends.

"What do you want? A round of Save the Citizen? Or should I just flay you right here?" Warren asked the edge to his tone setting everyone within hearing distance on edge.

Jimmy swallowed nervously, but didn't back down at the threat. After half a minute he smirked. "A race." He said almost gleefully. "Today in gym class, 4 laps of the pool, I'll even let you pick the stroke."

Warren rolled his eyes. "Fine, I win you go hide in a hole for the rest of your life and leave everyone alone. You win you can do as you please."

Jimmy smiled, thinking that he had this in the bag. "You sure you want to agree? It is water."

"Butterfly." Warren said almost board with the whole situation.

Jimmy's smile wavered but didn't fade. "Fine by me." He tossed the five soaked teens a disdainful glance before walking into the building. He was going for confident swagger, but it actually looked more like he was fleeing.

The gang gaped at their friend as he shook his head in annoyance. Then they all broke out at once.

"Why did you just agree to that?" Will asked.

"Warren, it's swimming." Layla said forgetting about her drenched hair.

"Dude!" Zack exclaimed, "You are totally my hero for willing to die for us."

Ethan was just trying not to melt.

The bell rang.

Warren tossed them all a look of exasperation and turned to disappear into the building and to his first period class, leaving them still drenched and without an explanation.

Frustrated they grabbed their wet bags and hurried to their classes.

It wasn't until lunch that they were able to pin down their pyro. They came in pairs, as they had followed their previous plans for not getting caught alone. Warren came in last, and more out of habit than anything else sat with them. He pulled out his lunch and his current book, intent on following his lunch routine; hoping that they would get the point and do the same.

The group sat in edgy silence shooting each other a prodding glance. It finally fell to Layla to broach the subject, as everyone was sure that she was the only one of them that he would never purposefully hurt.

"You don't have to do this." Layla said. Warren ignored her.

"Warren." Layla prodded. "We can handle Jimmy on our own, you don't have to race him."

Warren finally gave up on ignoring them and looked to the ceiling in frustration then looked at the red head. "What?" he asked. "Is it you think you all are better off cowering in door ways, walking in pairs, spending the rest of you time at school avoiding the ass hat? Or is it you think that I'm 'terrified' of water?" His tone was clipped and it didn't take a genius to see that he was thoroughly annoyed.

"You're a pyro." Will said as if that should be all the explanation that anyone needed.

"Thank you captain obvious." Warren shifted his irked ire to the teen. "Any of you ever think to ask me if I liked water or swimming, or did you just assume that because I'm a pyro, that I'm scared to death of it?"

The awkward silence that followed coupled with their inability to look him in the face was answer enough.

"What happened to not believing in stereotypes?" he asked as he grabbed his things and left.

The group of teens shared shame filled glances and silently finished out the lunch period.

Finally it was time for gym. Layla and Magenta left the boys to their own devices and went to change in the girl's locker room. The boys quickly changed and sought out their friend.

"Do you?" Will asked as they caught Warren just as he was closing his locker.

Warren spared them a glance, "Do I what?"

"Like water?" Ethan asked.

"And swimming?" Zack added.

Warren paused to look at them after grabbing his goggles. "Yes I do." Then he turned and left them scrambling to follow him out to the pool deck.

They were, for some reason, the last ones to enter the pool deck. Shortly after they did Boomer started yelling for everyone's attention.

"All right you whiner babies. Today we have something special." Coach Boomer shouted, while gleefully rubbing his hands together. He was always one for a good rivalry between the students…as long as it didn't get too out of hand. So when young Mr. Buntinelli had swaggered up to him before the start of class and told him of the proposed race, he smiled.

"Mr. Buntinelli here has challenged the hot head to a race. So before we continue with today's block of instruction, we'll see who wins."

Warren rolled his eyes as he calmly walked to where the starter blocks were installed at the deep end of the pool. Jimmy was already standing behind block number three and making ridiculous faces at several of the girls in the crowed. He no doubt thought they were smug and dashing.

"The event will be a 200 yard butterfly. Swimmers must complete a two-hand touch at the wall on each turn. First one to complete 200 yards or four laps wins." Boomer said in his most official tone.

While Jimmy continued to smirk and show off his bear chest from behind his block, Warren ignored everyone and settled his goggles over his eyes. And sent a few girls swooning when he stretched his arms, the light 2 mil surfer's armor that he was wearing not completely hiding his muscular cut.

Coach Boomer, oblivious to it all, made a show of taking out his stopwatch and whistle, while the freshmen five nervously looked on from the front row of bleachers.

"Swimmers step up." Boomer commanded and waited for the two young men to step up onto the starting blocks before shouting the next command.

"Swimmers take your mark."

Warren bent over to grab the edge of the starting block, bending his knees, one leg slightly forward with toes at the edge and one leg back, akin to a sprinter at the starter blocks. Jimmy haphazardly bent to dangle his fingers near the edge of the block.

They didn't wait long before the sound of a sharp whistle blast reached their ears. Warren was fast off the block like he had done it a thousand times before; launching himself horizontally into the air and then angling into a shallow dive. Jimmy wasn't so graceful; his entry into the water was closer to a belly flop than an actual dive, and had much of the student body cringing at the resulting sound.

Jimmy immediately broke the surface and began to flop through the water in what could be vaguely described as the butterfly. He threw his arms into a great circle and brought them down harshly, splashing water everywhere, his kick doing the same. His progress was slow and almost painful to watch, that is what you could see of it through the water that he was splashing around.

Warren on the other hand, much to the open mouthed astonishment of the entire crowd; didn't surface until halfway down the pool. Arms and legs perfectly in synch to practically skip through the water in a perfect example of how the butterfly was to be executed.

Warren came to the wall and quickly completed his first two hand touch turn before Jimmy had made it more than half way; again not surfacing from his push off until about a quarter of the way down the pool. As Warren was nearing the half waypoint on the way back, Jimmy finally made it to the wall. He pulled himself up with both hands and paused to take a few deep breaths. But he didn't stay long, after all he had bragged about being an expert in this stroke, he couldn't be seen hanging onto the wall.

And so it went. Warren gliding through the water as if he didn't have a care in the world, getting further and further ahead of Jimmy. While Jimmy looked more and more like a drown rat, spending more and more time clinging to the wall at each turn, his stroke getting sloppier and sloppier.

What seemed like forever to all watching (and for Jimmy), but really was less than two minutes; Warren slammed both hands into the wall to finish. Then he calmly lounged in the water waiting for Jimmy to finish.

It was quite possibly the only time in the history of the school that the gym, now in its aquatic disguise, was completely silent. Even Coach Boomer, who was the only person present that actually knew that this particular pyro could swim like a fish, was stunned silent when he double-checked the time on his stopwatch.

"Well," Boomer finally said, "I'd say that's a new school record."

"Time?" Warren asked.

"One minute, fifty six point two seconds." Boomer said. Then, noticing the completely relaxed teen, "You weren't even trying were you?"

Warren shrugged as Jimmy approached the flags. Boomer shook his head. Jimmy unceremoniously splashed into the wall and clung to it while he coughed up a lungful of chlorinated pool water.

"You still have another lap to go." Boomer announced, catching Jimmy's attention. "But seeing as how Hot Head here is already done, I don't really see a point to you continuing. Unless you want to." Boomer said.

Jimmy, too half drown to care, shook his head in the negative.

"Alright folks." Boomer said after receiving an answer from the other teen. "Race is over, first groups into the water and start your laps."

No one was really sure if they were supposed to cheer or not. During the half minute of stunned silence that followed Boomers instructions, Warren pushed off the wall to complete the assigned tasks of two laps of each stroke. As he broke the surface, this time demonstrating a flawless back stroke, Zack let out a triumphant whoop. His joyful noise was closely followed by cheering from the majority of the sidekicks in the class. Thus the silence was broken and the whole gym was filled again with the incessant murmur of mixed teen conversation.

Slowly several of the students started moving to the deck to complete their task of two laps each. Today was the breaststroke. No one dared bother Warren in his lane as he settled into a comfortable rhythm of swim, flip turn, swim for the rest of the period.

The rest of the gang completed their laps without incident and then went to quickly change at the bell while Warren stayed to help put the lane markers away. They met up again on the front steps and waited for their pyro.

After all they did have an apology to extend before celebrations could be had.


End file.
